


Planning Jason's Birthday

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set 5 days before Jason's Birthday (1st July). Piper and Nico work as graphic designers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

Chapter 1  
_______

"What are you getting Jason for his birthday?" Piper asked, looking up from her laptop.  
Nico gazes over his computer at her. A mad man grin infects his face, "I'm going to propose to him." Piper immediately starts her waves of questions, "Awww, that's so romantic and cute!! Where are you going to take him? Are you going to get anything else? What does the ring look like?"  
Nico, who had looked like the happiest person on earth a second, looked frightened. "I don't actually know." He put his head in his hands, "I- I- hadn't known I was going to propose. I planned on dinner and a new laptop." Piper actually looked excited by this, "Oh, that's great," Piper looked at Nico, who was sulking now, "Oh, sorry honey. What I meant was, you are going have the perfect date because WE are going to planning -and by we, I mean me- it." She slammed her laptop closed, "Come on, were done we're with this website, we can design it another time. We have more important things to do."  
Piper packed her laptop and cable into her neon pink laptop bag. She went over to Nico, took his computer, put it into his black computer bag with a skull on it -a gag gift from Jason on their 6-month anniversary- and looked up impatiently at him, "Come on, we've got important things to plan."


	2. Happy Birthday, Jason Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Jason Grace!! This is about how Nico and Jason celebrate Jason's 25th birthday.

Jason woke up to a smiling Nico, a sight that never failed to make him smile.  
"Happy Birthday, Jason Grace." Nico said taking the blonde boy's hands underneath the blanket. "I love you so much, Jason." He says taking one of my hands in both of his.  
"I love you too, Neeks. More than you'll ever know." Jason says while his face lights up blissfully.  
They both sighed at the same.  
"I wish I never had to get up. Forever in bed with you would be perfect." The raven haired man said.  
"Anywhere with you would perfect, Nico. I love you." Jason says putting light kisses along his neck.  
"I love you too, Jason"  
Jason moves down his kisses from Nico's neck to his bare chest, he smile wickedly at Nico, "Want to see how much I love you?"  
Nico says breathlessly, "Definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jason!" Nico shouted from their shared bedroom, "Where's my wallet?"  
"Its on the night table, Neeks." Jason shouted back.  
"Don't you think that's the first place I... Oh, there it is." Nico walks into the living room looking sheepish. He walked up to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Jase. Now its time to go. I've got reservations for 19:00."  
"Okay," Jason said. He kissed Nico on the lips, "We wouldn't want to be late."

After they're food arrived with their diet cokes, the started talking about moving homes, but Jason kept insisting that they should stay here because they were moving because Jason got a promotion but they had to move to California, and leave everything that Nico knew.  
"Jason," Nico counters, " I'd move anywhere with you. I love you, Jason Grace. I'm so happy when I'm with you. You're the piece of me that was always missing. Now that I've found my other half, I don't want to ever lose you," Nico kneels on the ground, cheers break out through out the restuarant. He took out a small black box.  
"Jason Grace, will you please marry me and be my other half for the rest of our lives?"  
Jason was grinning at Nico with his electric blues shining like they had electricity running through them.  
"Of course, Nico. I'd love to marry you."  
Jason and Nico stand up and they kiss for at least 30 seconds.  
"Awwwwww." Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and even Reyna say together, "They're so cute!!" They say giggling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico and Jason are standing in the middle of the living room embracing each other. They were stuck in their own little world.  
"I love you so much." Was whispered at least 100 times.  
"You were right, Jason." Nico says into Jason's neck.  
"What was I right about?" The blonde man says into Nico's hair.  
The raven haired man looks into the sparkling blue eyes with his obsidian eyes.  
"Anywhere with you is perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper is a little OOC in the first chapter. Just thought that it would work better that way 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
